Split Ends
by IHeartTheMusic123
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel take a day off from royal duties, when they meet Elinora, the mysterious girl from the forest. Join them as they unlock secrets and advetures of the world outside the castle walls. *A LOT OF SPOILERS* Rated T! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is IHeartTheMusic123, and this is my very first fanfac! YAY! I Loooooove Tangled so much! So I decided to write a sequel to the movie!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tangled, or it's characters, I only own the plot.**

* * *

Eugene POV:

"Now, Mr. Fitzherbert, which knife do you use for cutting bread?" My table etiquette tutor asked me.

My head snapped at her question, I hadn't been listening, so I just picked up a random knife off the table "Err... this one?" I said showing her a fairly small knife.

She sighed "No... again..."

What was the point of these lessons anyway? If I wanted to use this knife for bread, then damn it I will! I had really just started taking these classes because Rapunzel made me; she said it would be good for the future prince of Corona to know how to behave properly. But now I think she was thinking more on the lines of 'If I need to suffer through all these classes, so do you!'.

I actually hadn't really disliked classes until a couple of months ago, I guess I just missed the freedom of riding horses without being told to keep my back straight or to dress in appropriate attire. I used to be able to keep the same clothes on my back for a week without needing to wash them yet, now I have to change every four hours!

My tutor obviously noticed that my thoughts were a hundred miles from the palace "Um, maybe we should just pick up this lecture tomorrow. You may leave Mr. Fitzherbert."

"Thanks" I replied as I practically ran towards the doors, not wanting anything more than to get the hell out of there.

* * *

I went up the stairs to my room, (which I shared with Rapunzel) hoping to flop on the bed, but apparently my princess beat me to it.

"Hey." She said without moving a muscle

"Hey yourself," I responded as I plopped in the chair next to the balcony, "how were your classes?"

"Fine..." She said lifelessly "What about yours?"

"I'm not gonna lie, they sucked!"

"Why?"

I looked in her direction to respond, "None of the things they teach me are important! I mean seriously, does anyone even care which knife I use for my bread?"

She scoffed, "That's nothing. My manners tutor taught me what shade of black to wear a funeral. There is no SHADE of BLACK! Black is black!"

I chuckled as she sat up smiling, Pascal came out of nowhere and hoped up on her shoulder and then she motioned for me to sit next to her on the bed, so I did.

I suddenly remembered what I was day dreaming about in my last class, "You know what we need?" I asked her.

She turned to face me, and smiled a small smile "What's that?"

"A day off! We could have Maximus take us around the kingdom to just... blow off steam!" I said picturing Rapunzel and I riding around at full speed, Ahh... freedom!

"You know what? You are absolutely right! I'm going to ask my parents right now!" She leaped up off the bed and gave me a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, Eugene!", and then she

skipped out of the room to find her parents.

As soon as she left, I spread myself over the bed and closed my eyes just as something cold and wet entered my ear, ugh, this was the last game I wanted to play right now. I flinched and swung my eyes open wide, "Not now Pascal, otherwise I'm trapping you in Rapunzel's frying pan..." , he just rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rapunzel's POV:**

Eugene was so right, all these princess duties were messing me up, I needed a break. I found my parents in the library reading together, they looked so peaceful, I almost didn't want to disturb them... almost.

"Mother? Father?" I said softly

My father looked up with a warm smile, "Hello darling, what is it?"

I knew how strict my parents were about my studies, but I really needed this, I was feeling so trapped, the castle just felt like a bigger tower.

"Do you think Eugene and I could have a break from our classes?" I smiled as sweetly as I possibly could, hoping that might be enough to convince them.

"What ever for?" My mother questioned.

"I guess I just want to get out of the castle. The last time I was here I never really got to explore the whole kingdom..."

My mother and father looked at each other for a second before they started discussing my little request, what I heard was "She needs her lessons... A tower all her life... She could get hurt... Eugene... protect her..."

Finally they turned to face me, "Very well dear, you may skip your classes for a day, but just this once."

To be honest I was surprised, living with Mother, I mean, Gothel my entire life, no was basically the answer to everything! Overcome with excitement I jumped forward to hug my parents.

"THANK YOU!" I squealed before realizing that was inappropriate. I stepped back to check for any signs of anger on my parents faces, there were none, so I grinned and left.

I smashed the door to see Eugene standing on the balcony, "Judging by the door smash you're either devastated they said no, or ecstatic they said yes..." He said.

I grinned, "They said yes!"

He smiled walking towards me, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, "Great, so when do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow!" I answered all too quickly, placing my arms around his neck, "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect," He chuckled before leaning down and kissing me affectionately.

I returned the kiss, but not exactly as passionately as him, I was too excited about tomorrow! I broke the kiss to smile at him. At the corner of my eye, I saw the grandfather clock, 6:15.

"Oh we should get ready for dinner! Mom and dad will be waiting." I walked to my dresser to find something to wear. I could feel Eugene's eyes watching me as I moved, "What?" I asked

He seemed to have broken out of a trance or something, "Nothing", he said before finding something for himself to wear. I smiled and headed for the changing room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned, "Good morning" said my handsome ex- thief, "Did you sleep well?"

I slightly smiled, "Yes I did. Did you?"

"Yeah..."

I looked around the room waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light "What time is it?"

"7: 30, we should probably leave soon if we want to make the most of our day."

Agreeing with Eugene, I got up to get ready. I walked up to the mirror and started brushing my hair. In the reflection of the mirror I saw Eugene fully dressed and ready to go, I turned to face him, "How long have you been up?"

"An hour, I guess", He said sheepishly, "I was really excited!".

I chuckled and went back to taming my hair, I loved how easy it was to comb now! As soon as I was done I looked for an outfit to wear (Ugh, stupid princess dress code, all I had were _pretty little dresses_! I settled for a purple, ankle length dress with loose with sleeves. After changing I walked up behind Eugene, "READY!" I squealed eagerly.

"Let's go!" He replied.

We got to the stables to pick up Maximus. Eugene hopped on our favourite horse, but Pascal wasn't here yet so I just stood there.

"Com'on!" Eugene groaned impatiently "What are you waiting for?"

"Pascal's not here yet" I replied, he groaned. I looked towards the doors again to see my little best- friend crawling in, "Calm down, here he comes". With that Pascal jumped to my head. I got on Maximus, and we were off!

There was an exhilarating rush when we were out of the palace gates, and I guess we got a little too excited with the thrill, because as soon as we got to the kingdom square everything around us began to look like it was slowing down. When we finally stopped Eugene, Max and I were out of breath, and Pascal had turned a sickly yellow.

Eugene got off and helped me down, we had stopped in front of a bakery, and that's when I realized I was hungry.

"In the mood for something sweet?" Eugene asked me

"Sure." I responded.

The two of us went inside, and ordered. I had Chocolate Cake, Eugene had Banana Bread, and we got Max and Pascal, Apple Pie and a Cookie. Suddenly something distracted Eugene across the street. I was about to ask him what he was looking at, but he spoke first.

"Hey, uh, I'll be right back. I see a bookstore, I wanna check if they, umm, have any Flynn Rider books!"

"Oh! Sure... we'll wait for you here" I replied, taking another bite of my cake.

Eugene stood up and walked across the street, while waiting for him, I took this opportunity to talk to my animal friends.

"Thanks for taking us out today Max! I really needed it!" I said, "How can I ever repay you?"

Max gave me smile as if he was saying, 'This pie is payment enough!'

I laughed and looked at Pascal, who was enjoying his cookie on Max's head.

"Well you recovered from the ride pretty fast!" I told him, he shot me a brave, macho look. Just then Eugene came back, "Ready to go?" I asked, and as soon as I said that, Pascal's eyes narrowed and the cookie fell out of his mouth.

"Yeah, let's move." Eugene said smiling at Pascal's reaction.

"Did you find any books?" I asked him.

"Books? Oh! Right, no..."

"Hmm, okay then..." I said. Eugene was acting weird, but I didn't mind it so much back then.

Anyway, we headed off to explore everything that I hadn't seen since the last time I was able to get out.

* * *

** Hmmm... Eugene's acting kind of weird... wonder what's up? Stay tune for the next chapter! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eugene's POV:**

Our morning in the kingdom went by pretty quickly, we hadn't realized Rapunzel and I had already seen so much from last time we were here. I was already getting tired, but Rapunzel, being Rapunzel, hadn't shown any signs of weakness, she was still eagerly bouncing around shops, but that was one of the reasons I loved her so much. As I thought that, I clutched the ring in my pocket.

I bet your wondering when I got a ring. Well, while we were at breakfast awhile ago, I didn't see a bookstore, I saw a ring shop. I had been thinking of proposing to her for a long time, but it wasn't until I saw that ring shop that I realized that I wanted to do it soon. I still wasn't sure how I was gonna pop the question, but I knew I was gonna pop it!

Rapunzel came out of a shoe store after thanking the sales lady, "I'm done here if you want to go already." She said

"Okay" I replied, "Where do you want to go now?"

She pondered this for a second, "Well, since we've already seen the kingdom, why don't we explore the forest?"

"Great idea! Come on!"

We rode Max to the forest, but not too deep in, Blondie told him to wait outside the forest with Pascal while we walked the rest of the way. She obviously wanted to explore every inch of the forest, because we spent hours in just one area, you'd think a girl who lived in the forest for 18 years would be sick at the sight of trees, but not Rapunzel.

"Let's look around the rest of the forest, Blondie" I said when I realized she was just going in circles.

"Fine." She said skipping around the rest of the forest, I walked right behind her, yet somehow, she was still able to get out of my sight. As soon as I caught up to her she had frozen, like she was trying to hear something... or _smell_ something...

"Do you smell that?" She asked me

I inhaled deeply, nothing, "No, what is it?"

"It smells like... smoke?"

I breathed in again, "Oh yeah, smell it a bit..."

She once again began bolting through forest, I ran with her until we reached a small cottage, with a chimney giving off smoke behind what I believe was the biggest tree in the forest.

"Woah..." Rapunzel said in complete awe, she began to walk towards the little house, before I grabbed her arm

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Going to see the house." She said totally nonchalantly.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?" I asked with my hand still on her arm.

She smirked, "Oh, Come on, Eugene! Things turned out pretty good for you the last time you entered a building in the middle of the woods..."

Well, I couldn't argue with that, so I let her go, still right on her tail to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She put her ear up against the window, "I hear footsteps inside..." she said excitedly, me on the other hand, I was still nervous.

"Come on!" she told me

Hesitantly, I walked beside her slowly putting my ear against the wall, I heard footsteps too, but they were faint and slow. Suddenly the door swung open.

"What do you think you're doing?" a female voice asked, and that was definitely not Rapunzel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eugene's POV:**

"What do think you're doing?" the unfamiliar voice

Rapunzel and I turned around to see who caught us here. We saw a girl who looked like she was about 15 or 16 years old, she had dark brown eyes, a few freckles, and black hair. Her hair was complicatedly tied, and with all those knots it went down to her waist... and was that... glitter in her hair? She looked slightly stunned, to be honest I wasn't surprised, people are always in stunned when they see me and Rapunzel out of the castle.

"Eugene Fitzerbert?" She said looking towards me.

Okay, _that_ I wasn't use to. People almost always notice 'Rapunzel, The Long Lost Princess' before they notice me. And when they do notice me first they address me as 'Flynn Rider'.

"Erm, yeah." I responded. Her head then twitched in Rapunzel's direction.

"Oh my! And Princess Rapunzel!" she said as she bowed at Rapunzel.

"Hello," Blondie smiled, "Very nice too meet you, and you are?"

"Oh, right! My name is Elinora." The girl said. Her eyes flashed at me again before they landed on Rapunzel.

"Sorry about the intrusion, we were just exploring and we found your home." Rapunzel said, very polite and princess like.

"No problem," Elinora replied "you guys must travelled a long way to have made it all the way here, you wanna come in?"

Rapunzel and I looked at each other for a second before she said something, "Uh, sure, why not."

"Come on in!", Elinora skipped inside with me and Rapunzel close behind her.

"I'm not so sure about this, Blondie..." I said under my breath.

"Give her a chance Eugene, she seems really nice!"

I sighed, still unsure of the whole situation I had been put in. Elinora walked to the kitchen and begins to stir something in a pot. Rapunzel and I stood in her tiny living room awkwardly.

"Have a seat, you came just in time for supper!" Elinora motioned us to sit at the dining table. We took our seat, as Elinora called two people who were upstairs, "MA, PA, STEW'S READY! AND WE HAVE SOME GUESTS!"

Soon after her call, an old man holding a cane to support his knee, that seemed to have given in, made his way down with an old woman on his arm.

Elinora rushed to her parents and began speaking to them quietly, probably telling them about us. Her father leaned to the side to look at me and my girlfriend, and sighs almost... contently. Her mother on the other hand, walks in front of us, and gives us a warm smile.

"Welcome to our home" Elinora's mother says warmly, "I'm Mariana, and that's my husband Eliot beside Elinora."

"Nice to meet you both" Rapunzel said

Everybody took their seats, and Elinora served the stew.

"Mmm! This is really good!" Rapunzel said, digging in for more

"Thanks! Made it myself..." Elinora replied

After a few seconds of silence, Eliot spoke up, "So what brings a princess and her suitor to these parts of the woods?"

I laughed nervously, "It's actually sort of a long story sir..."

He smiled, "We've got time."

Rapunzel giggled and began tell them how we got here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eugene's POV:**

Dinner went by fast, and the awkward first impressions died down just as quickly. They were actually a very nice family. By the end of the evening, you would've guessed that Elinora and Rapunzel had been friends for years! As for me, I actually enjoyed chatting with Marina and Eliot.

Eliot had used to work as guard at the palace 20 years ago, and he had told me many stories of his adventures. Marina was a waitress at the Snuggly Duckling, and she would tell me what it looked like so long ago.

The evening ended, and Rapunzel and I had to leave. We said our goodbyes and made our way back to the kingdom, hand in hand.

"They're really nice!" Rapunzel said

"I know," I responded, "I wonder why this live so far from civilization..."

"I want to go back sometime, Eugene." I she turned to face me

"Eventually," I said before I kissed her forehead, "eventually..."

We reached Max and hopped on him. Rapunzel dug her head into my chest and I wrapped my arm around her as she began to fall asleep. It was a peaceful ride back to the castle, when we reached the stables I decided not to wake Rapunzel up, so I just carried her inside. I set her down on the bed then cleaned myself up. When I was ready for bed I crawled in beside Rapunzel.

"I love you." I whispered to her, and closed my eyes

"I love you too." I heard her say as she turned to put her arm over me. I slept with a smile on my face that night.

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed... odd. I got dressed and headed outside the room to find Blondie. Art studio? Nope. Dining hall? Nope. Library? Nope. Where did she go?

As I walked through the castle, I passed the queen.

"Good Morning your highness, have you seen Rapunzel?" I asked

"No, I assumed she was still in bed." The queen replied, concerned

"Oh, well thank you, your majesty." I sprinted passed the queen. Where in the world is Rapunzel? I had already checked every inch of the castle! Eventually the king and queen started to worry. So I went to search outside the palace.

I got to the kingdom square to see if she was there, nope. I sighed, if I were Blondie where would I go... I'd meet with a friend... Elinora...

I jumped on Max so suddenly, he almost jerked me off.

"Sorry buddy..." I apologized, "I think I know where Rapunzel is." We went straight to the middle of the forest, as soon as we were in front of the house I heard Rapunzel's laugh. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards me.

The door opened, "Oh, hello Eugene!" Marina greeted me warmly, "How did you know she was here?" obviously referring to Rapunzel.

"Just a hunch. Could you get her, please?"

"Of course," She put her head back in the house, "Rapunzel! Eugene is here!"

She was still giggling when she got to the door, "Hey Eugene, what's up?"

Are you kidding me? You go missing all morning, and you're completely calm, "Could we talk for a second?" I asked gesturing her to come out of the house. She complied.

"What?" She said still in sort of a laughing fit

"Waa? Care take explain why you left without telling anybody?"

She exhaled deeply, the smile left her face, "I knew no one would approve, but I just had too! I had no idea when the next time I would get out again was!"

I slightly smiled, "Don't sneak out again, okay?"

She nodded.

"Good," I thought for a second, "now if you want to go out again maybe you can convince your parents to let us out on Sundays... but for now we gotta go back"

"Maybe..." She smiled and waved goodbye Elinora, "Bye Ellie!"

"Bye Punzel! Oh! And bye Eugene!" Elinora replied

"Bye..." I said back at her before turning to Rapunzel, "Ellie and Punzel?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me be... "She said as she and I walked of the forest

After that we were both able to visit Elinora and her family every Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rapunzel's POV:**

For about the 9th or 10th time I hopped on top of Max with Eugene to go visit my friend Elinora. When I had gotten out of the tower I was able to meet everyone in the kingdom, but none of them could really be considered a _best- friend_, until I met Ellie. I had made a really good connection with that family, like we were meant to hang- out together! We got right outside of the forest once again and Eugene and I made our way inside.

"Slow down Rapunzel!" Eugene called after me

"Come on! Ellie said she got a new book she wants me to see!" I said ignoring his request running faster.

I just kept running as Eugene ran after me until, "Rapunzel! Look out!" Eugene yelled

"What?" I said looking back at Eugene, before I tripped over a huge rock, slamming my knee against it.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" I cried out in pain, "Eugene! My knee! Oh God, my knee!"

Eugene rushed over beside me and lifted my dress to reveal a gross, big, red wound, he actually looked more scared than me.

"Oh, okay, umm, let's, we should, I" He began babbling, "uh... I'll take you to a doctor" he began to lift me up

"No! That's too far! Just take me to the closest house..." I replied

"...That's Elinora's place, I doubt they can treat this..."

"- Just, take me!" I insisted

He sighed and lifted me to Ellie's house. I groaned every couple of minutes at the pain. When we got there he knocked and Ellie came to the door.

"Oh my God! Punzel! What happened?" She panicked

"She tripped on a rock," Eugene explained, "Can you help?"

"I, um, well... sure..." She said letting us in. Eugene set me down on a chair as Ellie ran upstairs to get her mom.

"How does it feel?" Eugene asked me.

"It hurts... a lot." I responded

Ellie and her mother came rushing down the stairs, there was rag and a bucket of water in Marina's hand. She kneeled beside my knee and began to clean it, I cringed at pain. No matter how much she cleaned it, a little more blood would just come out, Ellie started to look like she was thinking about something.

"It's not working!" Eugene complained, "Do you have like an herb or something to help it?"

"Sorry Eugene there's nothing here-" Marina said before Ellie cut her off

"-Mom!" She said frantically. She rushed to Marina's side and whispered something to her. Whatever it was worried Marina.

"Oh Elinora! I'm not-" said her Ellie's mom

"-Please..." Ellie said with a somewhat certain look

Marina sighed, "Go prepare then..." she said. Ellie smiled at rushed upstairs.

The wound started to feel so bad that I closed my eyes in attempt to make the pain stop, no such luck. I groaned in pain again making me squeeze Eugene's fist, which made him groan in pain. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I was sure it was Elinora because the only other person up there was Eliot and he didn't walk that fast. I kept my eyes shut tight.

"Oh my God... Elinora what are you...?" Eugene said trailing off as if he was lost for words, I tried to see what was up, but I couldn't manage to open my eyes. Just then something smooth touched my knee, and the next thing I heard was Ellie's voice.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

I knew that song... that was my song... when I would heal... OH MY GOD! My eyes shot open to reveal Ellie, hair untied (which I had never seen before), insanely long and... sparkling, not glowing, sparkling. Her hair was on my wound as she sung that familiar song, I had no idea what to say, so I just watched her work, jaw-dropped.

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine._

As the pain subsided, the confusion grew. I thought the sun's flower was one of a kind, I thought that I was the only one who could do that! Now I knew exactly how Eugene felt when my hair glowed for the first time.

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design,_

_Save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine..._

She lifted her hair off my knee to reveal smooth skin, but the weird thing was (besides the fact that I had been best- friends with a fellow healer), even thought it didn't hurt anymore, there was still a tiny little scratch there.

I remembered being in the forest with Eugene when I had healed his hand, and telling him not to freak out, but this time, I wasn't going to stop him, in fact, I joined him. Eugene and I let out an ear- piercing scream at the exact same time, I wouldn't be surprised if my parents heard it from the palace. Elinora and Marina sat quietly as Eugene and I blurted out a bunch of non- sense.

"She just!" I started

"And your knee is!" Eugene continued

"I can't believe!"

"What the!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I KNOW!"

"Perhaps," Ellie said stopping our little rant, "I should explain..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eugene's POV:**

Rapunzel and I just sat there with our eyes so wide open, I could swear they were about to fall off the sockets. We had just seen Elinora heal Rapunzel's knee. I thought that Rapunzel was the only person who had the ability to that.

"So," Elinora said, "where to begin..."

"How about where and why you found that power source..." Rapunzel suggested

"Well, my parents had always studied legends, and they heard about this flower... that could heal people. It had the power of the moon and-"

I cut her off, "- whoa, whoa, whoa... _moon_?"

"Yes," She continued, "Anyway, I was born pre- mature, and I was dying. My father set out to find this flower, and he found it by the sea shore and brought it back to heal me. My mother mixed the flower with my milk and fed it to me. Ever since then the hair that grew out was black and somewhat glittery. But the legend also said that cutting it would cause it to lose its healing power."

"We had always been protective of our little Elinora, that's why we moved out here, to protect her."

With this familiar situation, Rapunzel had to ask, "Umm... do you let her out of the house?"

"Of course! But with our supervision." Marina replied, "Keeping her trapped in a cottage her entire life is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Rapunzel scoffed, "Tell me about it!" She said slumping into her chair, and then she realized something, "Wait, if your hair can heal, why is there still a small scratch on my knee?"

"See that's what puzzles me," Elinora said throwing her hands in the air, "I used to be able to heal completely! Then a few months ago, I could only heal partially! I still don't understand why!"

I think that confused everyone. I soon remember something I had learned from my school back in the orphanage, I looked at Rapunzel, "Isn't the moon always more powerful when the sun is around somewhere?"

Rapunzel's eyes opened wide again, and she put her hand over her mouth, "That's right..."

Elinora and Marina were both still baffled. Marina spoke up, "What do you mean?"

I had absolutely no idea how to answer that question, so I decided to ask my own, "Have you guys ever heard of the sun's flower by any chance?", I could feel Rapunzel tense up beside me.

"Sun's flower?" Elinora repeated puzzled, "What sun's flower?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel said nervously, "I never mentioned that I used to be blonde, have I?"

Elinora's eyes widened just a little bit, "Okay guys, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?"

I looked at Rapunzel and sighed, "Rapunzel used to have the sun's power..."

We waited for Elinora's reaction, nothing. She sat frozen in her seat for about a minute, before falling to the floor in the exact same position. Marina did her best to try to calm her, but Rapunzel and I were too afraid of what might come next when she got her composure back. Would she be mad? Scared? Thankful? We had no clue what to expect. And then we got our answer.

I think I'll skip Elinora's rant; there were certain _words_ she used that don't really want to quote. Anyway, when all that was out in the open we came to the conclusion that (1) Rapunzel and Elinora, both had and or have magic hair. (2) Elinora's power wasn't as good if Rapunzel's power was mostly gone.

"So," Elinora said, "you know my story, what's yours?"

Rapunzel and I smiled at each other, "Well..."

* * *

**Well, that clears up Elinora's story =] But the hard part isn't over yet... keep reading! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eugene's POV:**

I finally decided, today was the day, I was going to propose to Rapunzel today. In order to do that, I had to get permission from the king and queen for their daughters hand in marriage. I woke up very early that morning to talk to Rapunzel's parents; I walked into the garden to find them sitting together on a bench hand in hand.

"You're Majesties?" I said quietly behind them

They turned to face me, the queen immediately smiled at me, "Hello Eugene, any particular reason you are awake at this hour?"

I took a seat on the ledge of the fountain in front of them, "I really need to tell you something... it's about Rapunzel."

The king almost jerked upwards with the mention of his daughter's name, but he managed to calm himself, "Sorry. Um, what about Rapunzel?" He asked me.

Okay, here we go, "I love your daughter very much, I would die before I let anything happen to her."

They smiled, "We know." They said in chorus

"Which is why..." I said nervously, "Tonight, I am planning to ask Rapunzel to marry me, and I would really appreciate receiving your blessing."

They seemed just a little taken back by this, "Wow." Said the king, "That's... that's big..."

"Yes sir" I responded not sure what else to say

"Oh Eugene..." The queen said under her breath, "That's wonderful!"

I felt a rush of relief run through me when she said that, but I couldn't get to excited because the king still hadn't said anything.

The queen turned to face the king, "Oh Richard, isn't this great?"

The king sat in silence, eventually I couldn't take to awkwardness, "Uh, Sir?"

Just then the king jumped up his seat and walked towards me. I braced myself for anything he might do... which I soon realized was give me a very fatherly hug.

He stepped back and looked at me, "I know you will take great care of Rapunzel AND this kingdom. You have my blessing." He said warmly

I sighed deeply in relief, "Thank you Your Highness."

He and his wife laughed, the queen came forward, "Now go prepare for your evening, we'll take care of Rapunzel." She said giving me a smile that I used to get from my partners in crime when I had just gotten the goods, but this time there was no way I'd end up in jail.

* * *

I set off to prepare for the most important question of my life. I took one of the palace horses (I couldn't take Max because Rapunzel might use him later) to the Snuggly Duckling and entered to see a lot of familiar faces.

"Rider!" They said in chorus as I walked in.

"Hey guys," I said, "listen I need your help with something..." I said with a smirk.

"Sure Rider, what do you need?" Big Nose said handing me a beer.

"Thanks," I replied taking the beer, I took a sip then set it down before standing up on a table, "Alright people! Listen up! Tonight, right outside the Snuggly Duckling... I'm proposing to Blondie!"

The crowd roared with cheering and a whole lot of "Congratulations!" . I got everyone to settle down so I could finish my speech.

"So, tonight I'm gonna need some help from a bunch of you guys!" I thought for a second, trying to remember the skills of these people, "Okay, um, Gunter! You're going to decorate, tables, lights, place settings, all that!"

Gunter gave me a thumbs up, and went off to work.

I continued assigning tasks for people, "Okay, let's see, Tol, flowers. Utila, food. Hook- Hand, dinner music."

That small guy who looked sort of wasted all the time seemed disappointed "... and throw in the guy with the diaper and arrow. " Well, that got his spirits up.

They all seemed really excited with their tasks, and went to work immediately. My work here is done, off to step 2.

* * *

Okay next, attire. You know what they say, you gotta dress to impress. I snuck back inside my room to see if Rapunzel was there, she wasn't.

"Hmm..." I thought about what to put on, I'll admit, those few minutes made me feel like a complete diva. Too tight, too loose, too much, not enough, finally I decided on the black vest I got as soon as I returned Rapunzel to the palace, she had told me she had really liked it before. I looked at the mirror and gave myself a very Flynn Rider grin and proceeded to finish the deed with the ring snug in my pocket.

* * *

**Okay, I know, this chapter was kinda boring, but I needed to to say 'Eugene's propsing.' in like 800 words. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be more interesting... Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Sorry about the long wait, I had writers block. Anywayzz... I'm pretty pround of this chapter, it's probably not the best, but I think it's good. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

Elinora's POV:

Finally! Somebody knew my family's secret! I've always wanted to talk to somebody about my hair, but nobody could completely understand because nobody was ever put in the same situation as me, and then I met Rapunzel, she was so cool, and she knew exactly what I was feeling! Not only that, she had a lot of, well, _sanity_! If I was stuck in my house my whole life, I swear I would have gone crazy!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs to answer it.

"Hey Punzel What's up?" I asked when I saw her standing at the door

"Hi Ellie, Eugene's out for the day. My mother said it was royal duties, or something... mind if I stay?" She asked

"Of course," I answered moving to the side to let her in, "There was something I wanted to ask you..." I said wondering if it was to touchy of a topic

"Sure, what is it?" She asked taking her seat

"Well," at this point I was fiddling with my fingers and looking down, "what was it like...?"

"Huh?" Punzel asked genuinely confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know... living in a tower for 18 years?"

I closed my eyes, expecting her to try to dismiss it, but she didn't.

"Hm," She said with a sad smile, "It honestly, wasn't so horrible until the day I finally got out of there..."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, I had never seen anything outside the tower... so there was nothing for me to miss." She said looking at me, "If someone would put me back now, after I've seen so much, I wouldn't take it _nearly_ as well."

"Oh..." I said thinking about what she said, and trying to see if I would react the same way if it was me

"You want to see it?" She said after a few seconds of silence

"Really!" I asked surprised that she'd offer to let me see it even if it meant she have to see it too.

"Why not!" She respond, "It'll be fun to let somebody else besides me or Eugene see my first home!"

"Wow, thanks, I'd love to see it!"

She jumped off her seat and headed for the door, "Let's go."

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

"Oh my gosh!" Elinora said in awe staring at Rapunzel's old tower, "I can't believe you used to live here!"

Rapunzel, falling behind, finally caught up with Elinora.

"You know?" Rapunzel said out of breath, trying to get back her energy, "Eugene says... I'm like this... huge ball of... energy that... no one can... compare to... I think... I met... my match!"

"Sorry," Elinora said, "I guess I was more excited than I thought... But this place is just so _big_!"

Rapunzel regained her breath and stood up straight to walk up to Elinora, "Lots of good memories here."

"How did your 'mother' get up there?"

Rapunzel laughed and looked up at the tower, "There's actually a secret door hidden somewhere in the back, but Gothel never revealed that to me until the day I went back to the castle. When I still hadn't-"

Rapunzel turned to her side to see that Elinora wasn't there, but her hair was, and it was sparkling. She followed the trail of hair with her eyes to find her friend standing over a patch of flowers, singing the healing incantation. Rapunzel walk over to Elinora to see what she was trying to do.

"What once was mine." Elinora sang the last verse of her special song, then she looked at Rapunzel, "That Gothel lady really didn't care about anything outside that tower, did she?"

"I don't think so," Rapunzel said, "why, did you heal the flowers?"

"Yeah, they were so dry and dead."

The princess laughed at Elinora's love for what some would insignificant.

"Come on," Rapunzel said, "It's getting late, and Eugene asked me to meet him at the Snuggly Ducking in a few minutes."

Elinora jumped up and followed Rapunzel to the ivy covered cave, "Okay!" She responded.

They walked out of the area with Elinora's hair leaving all the places it had been. The tower was already out of thier sight, when a familiar black cloak, which was not too far from the patch of flowers was revealed under Elinora's long black hair. Slowly, the black cloak rose, revealing a woman, who appeared to be somewhere in her forties, with a face that said revenge... Gothel.

Gothel put up her hand and examined it with an evil smile, "Well this is going to be interesting..." she said making her way forward.

* * *

**GOTHEL'S BACK =O ! How will this play out, hmmm... stay tune for the next one! Review if you can (which I know you can!) ;]]**

**PS: Don't hate me, because the next chapter is Eugene's proposal, I don't mention Gothel. I know it seems like I'm telling 2 stories at once, but I promise it come together in the chapter after the next! Okay? Okayy! REVIEW, BECAUSE YOU_ CAN_!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eugene's POV:**

Okay, 6 o' clock, this was it! I stood outside the Snuggly Duckling right in front of our table and waited for Rapunzel to show up. I was insanely nervous, and you could tell because she was 10 seconds late and was already coming up with these ideas on why she wasn't here yet. Maybe she knew what was up, and didn't want to deal with it! Maybe she was on her way and got attacked a bear!

My little freak out session was interrupted by the beautiful girl that appeared from behind the trees. Rapunzel walked forward wearing a blue dress with white lace, and flowers by the sleeves. Her hair was neatly brushed, with two pink flowers holding it away from her face. That just made me more nervous, I'm sure I looked like an idiot when I gawked at her.

"Hi Eugene." She said smiling at me

"Um, I, uh, Hi," I said forgetting how to speak, I cleared my throat, "you look incredible..."

"Thanks," she blushed, "you clean up pretty well yourself."

I smiled and pulled her chair out for her, then took my seat.

"This place looks great!" She said looking around the restaurant, "Why all the formality?"

"Oh, no reason..." I answered her, "So what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm... That looks good!" She told me pointing at the lobster one of the waiters was bringing in

"Lobster it is." I smiled, "Waiter!" I called across the place

The evening went by pleasantly. Rapunzel told me about her day and I'd nodded, smiled and interjected opinions whenever I could. After awhile, she stopped talking; I looked down on her dish to see it was empty. I fidgeted with the ring in my pocket before standing up.

"Blondie there's something I need to say to you, could you come with me?" I asked putting my hand out for her to take

She took one last sip of her water and stood up as well, "Okay."

I led her inside the Snuggly Duckling and we were met by dozens of thugs, "Blondie!" they shouted simultaneously

"Hi everyone!" Blondie greeted back before turning to me, "What did you need to tell me?"

I took a deep breath, here we go.

I stood on one of the stools in the bar, and looked her in the eye, "Rapunzel!" I said loud enough for everybody hear, "You are a beautiful, smart, amazing woman!"

"Eugene..." She blushed

"If you were to count all the good things I've done in my life, none of them would be enough for me to deserve you. But somehow, I was lucky in enough to be the one to find you in that tower, and that was the best decision I had ever made."

I jumped off the stool and got down on one knee in front of my princess, "I promise to love you until the day I die, Rapunzel. Will you marry me?"

With that everyone cheered and Rapunzel was completely speechless. Next thing I knew I had been ambushed to the floor by a very excited princess, hugging me so tight I almost couldn't breathe, and she was saying "yes!" so many times it begun to sound like a chant!

"YES!" She said once again pulling away from the hug, "Yes! Yes. Yes..."

She leaned in closer to kiss me with all the passion inside her, I returned the kiss just as passionately. Everyone in the Snuggly Duckling cheered, and Hook- hand played a happy tune on the piano. She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you..." She said smiling

"I love you too..." I replied as I squeezed her against me as we sat on the floor watching our thug friends dance the night away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I finally got a hold on my laptop again! This the 12th chapter of the story! Where the begining of the adventure takes place! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

**Eugene's POV:**

Rapunzel was absolutely adorable in her sleep. I took her home after a very emotional (in a good way) night. We walked in the room and she fell right on the bed as soon as she got the chance.

"Thank you Eugene," she said before dozing off, "it was a really great evening..."

"You're welcome princess." I put my hand in hers, and then walked into the wash room.

I took a towel off the rack and dipped it in the bowl of hot water. I wiped it on my face and looked in the mirror. I saw a reflection, on a hanger by the shower, hung a black cloak with gold hem by the edges.

Hmm, I didn't know Rapunzel had a cloak like that.

I took a peak back into my room to see Rapunzel sleeping like an angel. I sighed at the sight of my new _fiancée. _Wow. I'm getting married! I couldn't believe it. And not only that, I'm marrying a princess! I smiled at that thought. Suddenly, I heard something move behind me. I turned to find the last person I ever wanted to see standing in front of me.

"Hello Rider," Gothel said with a sly evil voice, "so I heard you're marrying my daughter, correct?"

I'll admit, I was scared, but mostly mad, "She's not you daughter." I said through my teeth, "How did you get back here, witch?"

"Does that even matter?" She said trying to sound innocent, "The point is I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want..."

An alarm in my head went off and I instinctively jumped in front of my bride to be, "I'm not going to let you take Rapunzel!"

She gave an evil chuckle, and walked up to me, "Who said I was here for Rapunzel?"

My eyes widened, "What do you-?"

She reached behind her blood red dress holding up a rock, and thrust it against my head.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

It had been such a perfect evening, the food, the music, the atmosphere, and of course... Eugene's proposal! I found myself looking at the ring first thing that morning, it was beautiful. I turned to the side to face the wonderful person who gave me the ring, but I couldn't find him. I didn't worry; he was most likely buried under all the pillows on my side.

I got up and went to get my hair brush in the bathroom. I walked in and smiled at myself in the mirror.

I was going to be Mrs. Rapunzel Fitzerbert.

The thought sent chills down my spine! I looked down at the brush by the ledge and began brushing through my hair. I looked back at the mirror to make sure there were no tangles. None.

I smiled again before something behind me caught my attention. Hanging innocently by the shower, and moving with the direction of the wind that blew in the bathroom.

What the heck is that black cloak doing here?

It looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't own anything like this, in fact, I never wore dark colors! I took it off the hanger and walked back in my room. Maybe Eugene would know where this was from.

"Eugene!" I called out, walking to our bed, with my eyes on the cloak, "Eugene, do you know what this-"

I then step on something... wet?

I lifted my foot to look under it. Was that _blood_? I looked back and forth from the blood to the cloak. My heart stopped for a second when I realized where I had seen this cloak before

"Oh no..." I gasped racing to the bed, throwing every pillow I could out of the way in attempt to find my Eugene. Hope faded with each pillow that hit the floor, until all that was left was an empty bed.

"Gothel..." I breathed in fear.

Without a second to waste, I bolted for the door, grabbing only the essentials, Pascal and my frying pan.

* * *

**Intense! In the next chapter, I bring Elinora back, and Rapunzel goes on her quest to find Eugene! But where is he? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews PLEASEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I burst into the stables, causing every animal in there to jump. Without noticing it that time, I frantically got on a very tired Max, who neighed in confusion and anxiety.

"Okay, boy. Eugene is missing and we have to go find him, can you help, please?" I asked, trying to make my voice as calm as possible.

My horse let out a huff; he took a few paces back and charged for the palace gates. I was feeling guilty about taking Max out almost every day, and Eugene and I usually made him run full speed, he HAD to being getting exhausted! But never once did this wonderful, loyal steed say no, I'd have to thank him for doing this when I found Eugene.

_When _I found Eugene, not if, _when_.

We reached the forest, and headed straight for my tower, where else? Max, Pascal and I were so caught up in the chase, that none of us were really paying attention to where Max's feet were landing, until...

"Ouch!" I heard a voice from the forest cry

I stopped Max to see where that voice came from. I looked under his hooves and saw long trail of black hair, Elinora.

"Oops!" I called out. I snapped I'm head upwards to see my friend picking her hair off the ground, "Sorry, Ellie!"

"It's okay, Punzel. Erm, what are you doing?" She asked me

"Something's wrong. Eugene's missing, and I have to go find him." I was preparing to take off again

"Wait!" Ellie yelled as she ran towards me, "Let me come!"

"What!" I exclaimed, "No! This could be really dangerous! You can't come!"

"I don't care!" She said jumping on top of Max, "This is my b-" She suddenly stopped speaking, and looked at me

"What?" I asked at her half my mind on the question, half on my Eugene

"I mean my... b-b-b- BEST FRIEND'S suitor!" She said nodding her vigorously and smiling like she was proud of herself for something

I was way too distracted to ask why she was being so weird. I sighed deeply, and patted Max's head signalling him to move forward. He quickly cooperated and ran forward, we both ignored Ellie's occasional screams of terror and or excitement. My thoughts went straight to my love, who I would hopefully find soon.

After a moment of silence, Ellie spoke up, "What happened to Eugene anyway?"

I looked at her with sad eyes, looked away and explained to her what had happened. By the end of my story her face was as determined as mine. Max had suddenly stopped running, and I locked my gaze on the tower in front of me.

"Here we go." I hopped off Max and sprinted up Gothel's secret entrance. I took the stairs two at a time and climbed through the hole at the top, "EUGENE?" I called desperately.

"Eugene?" Ellie called from behind me

I immediately started smashing, thrusting and banging open every hollow area in my old home. I eventually got to the staircase, where I had hid the crown that I hadn't known was mine at the time. I pulled open the loose board, which revealed a piece of paper with my name on it, it read:

_Hello My Flower,_

_I bet you're here looking for your beloved thief, right? Well, he isn't here. I've taken him somewhere specifically special to you. Do you remember that island by the bay, where that Mr. Rider left you after you saw your precious lights? Well, I thought it would be somewhat symbolic if you lost your love in the same place you lost him last, unless of course, you're willing to fight to get him safe, and I think you are. See in a bit my dear._

_-Your loving mother,_

_Gothel_

I was overcome with rage and grief, I knew every second I spent here, Eugene was there. I stood up with the letter in my fist, "Elinora!" I said calling her attention to me, "He's not here, and we have move fast to get to him in time!"

She quickly cooperated as we rushed to the bottom of the tower to get to that island.

* * *

**"I mean my... b-b-b- BEST FRIEND'S suitor!" What was up with Elinora when she said that? Find out in the next chapter! Also, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed namely:**

**Princess Shahrazed**

**An Unknown Foriegn Beauty**

**little firework**

**Paigeeykins**

**RomanticaKH1**

**Morgan Glimmer**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to put this up, I was at summer camp for a couple days... Any how, here's the next chapter to Split Ends!**

* * *

**Eugene's POV:**

Ouch! What the hell is this _thing_ around my arms? I looked up and saw my wrists wrapped around an old looking tree. I then looked down to see my feet hanging about 50 ft. above the ground

"Good to see you up, Flynn Rider." I heard Gothel say from across the dark

"Where am I? Where's Rapunzel?" I asked, the second question more harsh than the first

"Oh, relax! Your precious princess is most likely on her way here..." She said, walking out into the light, where I could see her, "As for us, we are in a very large cave on the same island you left my daughter."

I was furious, " She's not your daughter! What do you want from us! Her hair is gone, you have no use for her! LEAVE US ALONE!"

She just chuckled, "People always under-estimate the dead... they actually find out so much when they're out of the picture..."

"How did you get back?" I said between my teeth

She smiled slyly, "When you were off planning your little proposal, Rapunzel and your moon- powered friend paid a visit to the tower. Elinora decided to heal a few flowers by the river," She laughed, "She really should be careful as to what her hair is touching while she's healing things, part of her hair was over my cloak whilst she sang."

"So what? You want Elinora?" I asked, still mad

"I intend to get more than the moon's power, Rider..."

Suddenly, two pairs of feet came running into the cave, "EUGENE?" I heard two voice call in unison. Both Rapunzel and Elinora came rushing towards the tree I was hung on to.

"Ahh, Flower, what took you so long?" Gothel said calmly walking towards Rapunzel

"Let him go Gothel! He doesn't have anything you could possibly want!" She said. I had never heard her sound so mad before

"You're right... he doesn't... but how else am I going to get you to do what I want?"

"And that would be?" Rapunzel asked

"You-"

"- SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT EITHER! IF YOU EVEN LAY ONE FINGER ON HER-!" I snapped, before Gothel cut me off

"Settle down, Rider, let me finish!" She barked, "I want you," She said to Rapunzel, before turning to Elinora, "and _you_."

Elinora seemed scared, but not surprised, "Wait," She asked slowly walking towards Gothel, "what do you want Punzel for? Her hair is gone, and it's not coming back."

Gothel began circling Elinora, "I beg to differ..."

She picked up a handful of Elinora's hair and placed it on Rapunzel's head, "To get magic... you have to _heal_ magic hair..."

"What...?" Everyone asked stunned

"You heard me!" She turned to Elinora, "You must heal Rapunzel's hair, and it will be long and gold again!"

We all stood still, well, they stood still, I hung there in shock. Eventually my princess spoke up.

"And what if we refuse?" Rapunzel asked looking back in forth at me and Gothel

"Well as for you, Rapunzel, you'll lose the love of your life..."

She then gave Elinora an evil smile and walked towards her, "And you, Elinora..."

Elinora began shaking and looking slightly nervous, "W- what?"

Gothel, then took her gaze off Elinora and looked at me, "Oh Elinora, you just found your brother, I'm sure you'd hate to lose him again..."

"Brother?" I said under my breath...

* * *

**AAHHH! BROTHER! Congrats to those who figured it out from the last chapter! I'll post the next one soon, and I'll probably finish the story by next week... hopefully. REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ohmygosh Guys! I'm soooooo sorry this took so long, I was second- guessing my ending, but this time, I'm sure of how this will go! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Eugene POV:**

"Uhh," Rapunzel said to Elinora, "Did she just say..._ brother_?"

Elinora twitched her head from Gothel, to me, then Rapunzel, "Okay, I know should have told you guys earlier, but I-"

"Oh, I hate to interrupt this family gathering!" Gothel said sarcastically and impatiently, "Make your decisions girls!" she commanded

"Why do you even want both of us?" Rapunzel asked

"I suppose I should explain everything." Gothel said walking towards the tree I was tied to, "You see, with the moon's power, I _will_ be young, but I'll need the healing power twice as often as I needed the sun's power."

She smirked evilly at Rapunzel and... my _sister_...

Whoa. I had a sister! Her parents were my parents! I had a whole family! I couldn't believe this was happening, I just got everything I had ever wanted as a child, and it was about to be stripped away from me!

"With both power sources though..." Gothel continued, "I'll be in my twenties again, and it will last for months!"

"How do you know I won't just cut my hair again?" Rapunzel asked with a little confidence

"See that tree that's holding Rider up?" Gothel said motioning to me, "It's very old, and quite toxic. The longer he stays there, the more poison he takes in."

"The only way to get him out is to heal the tree completely, which Elinora can't do. It will take half an hour for the tree to loosen its grip on his wrists, and for him to break free."

"I only need a few minutes to get you both out of here, no matter how much you struggle. Technically, if you don't heal your hair, you kill him."

With that Gothel pressed the side of the tree, causing it to ooze poison.

I can't let her do this to them. Rapunzel gave me confused, sad look that made my heart sink to my feet.

"Do it." I mouthed to her

Elinora obviously saw what was going on, because she put her own hair on top of Rapunzel's head. She opened her mouth preparing to sing. The second Elinora's song filled the room, a small tear escaped from my love's eye.

Gothel smiled as Rapunzel's hair slowly became as gold as the sun, and grew 50 feet long. Elinora took her hair off Rapunzel's head, revealing the beautiful blonde that I had met in the tower many months ago.

"There," Rapunzel said glumly, "happy?"

Gothel smirked, "Quite, now we best get going..."

"Wait!" Elinora yelled, "What about, Eugene?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you heal _him_?" Gothel laughed

Without hesistation, both girls scrambled to the tree, "FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW!" The screamed in unison, "LET YOUR POWER SHINE!"

Glowing and sparkling hair was immediately flung towards my arms, but right before they touched my skin...

"STOP!" Gothel exclaimed grabbing both girls

"MAKE THE CLOCK REVER- AAAAHHH!"

It killed me that all I could do was watch. At this point I knew it was the end...


	16. Chapter 16

**Eugene's POV:**

This was it. This was how I was going to die. Back when I was Flynn Rider, I thought I was going to die alone on an island with all my stolen goods surrounding me. Then I met Rapunzel, where I thought was going to die an old King surrounded by my wife, Rapunzel, our children and a few of our subjects.

But no, I was going to die hanging from a poisonous tree, with my sister and the love of my life kicking and screaming to free themselves from the wicked witch trying to pull them away from me. I never thought of_ this _as a way to die.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed with all her might, "NO!"

I was in complete panic mode, when I die, I want it to be the way I imagined it when I met Rapunzel. I struggled to break free, but the grips on my wrists were too strong. I was about to give up, then I looked beside me. Hanging loosely to the tree was a branch that was dangling over the ground.

"Yes!" I said quietly, trying to reach it with my fingers.

I slowly fiddled with the branch trying to take it out, "Got it..." I said eventually

"Alright, only one shot, if I miss, that's it." I closed one eye trying to make sure my aim was good. I was nervous to throw it, knowing if I got this wrong, we were all going to die, until...

"Ouch!" Rapunzel screamed as Gothel pulled at her remarkably long hair, attempting to get her to move.

With that, rage just completely rushed through me, and I threw the branch without thinking.

"AAHH!" Screamed Gothel as the branch went through her heart. And just like that, Gothel was dead... again

For a brief second, Elinora and Rapunzel looked at each other, then ran towards me.

"Don't worry Eugene, we'll get you down!" Elinora yelled throwing her, and Rapunzel's hair around the tree.

After what seemed to be forever, the grip was finally loose enough for me to get out of.

I was about to catch my breath when I landed on the ground, both girls ambushed me in a bear hug.

"Oh, Eugene, thank you so much, I'm so glad you're safe..." Blondie said tearfully

The feeling of relief rushed through all of us, "Right back at you, Blondie" I said rubbing her back. Suddenly, I felt someone punch my shoulder, and it hurt. A lot.

"That was for scaring me half to death!" Elinora said in a mean little sister way.

I chuckled and turned to give her a hug, "You're welcome Els"

As soon as I said that, she pushed away a little, and Rapunzel came beside her, "Els?" They said together

"Let me be..." I replied with a smirk, quoting Rapunzel. I turned to walk out of the cave.

"Wait!" Blonide yelled

I jerked around to see what had happened.

She smiled, and picked up a sharp rock on the ground and looked at Gothel's body, "No way I'm letting _her _ever come back." She said as she sliced her hair back to its short, brown, pixie cut. Right before she could drop the rock, Els took it from her.

She gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes, "Me neither." She said hesitantly before she finally cut her hair off too.

It looked pretty good. She cut it right below her shoulders and flattened it with her hands. It had become brown like my hair and all the sparkles disappeared.

I smiled, proud of both of them, "Let's go!" I said as we all walked out of the cave.


End file.
